Hogwarts Dolls
by We Sisters Three
Summary: Join the seventh year students, as they learn the joys and struggles of parenthood. A rewrite of the story by fuffy spangel fan.by her of course and sister co writer
1. The Letter

_A.N : Hey everyone this is the re-write of my (fuffy spangel fan) fic 'Hogwarts Dolls' this story is co-written with my big sister Sam (Kystaldragon). We truely hope you enjoy and take the time to review. __Love to you all._

_Disclaimer: You know we don't own Harry Potter and the world created by J.K Rowling but we do own the plot and Dolls. (Blessed Be J.K Rowling)_

Chapter One - **The Letter**

Seven years, it seemed so long ago, he had been blind to this world, he now knew and loved. He remembered when long ago he never knew what friends were and thought he would never get out of that little cupboard under the stairs. So much had changed. So many new things he had learn't, In the many different classes he had taken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry;

Its was unlike normal schools. He studied, potions, care of magical creatures, sexual education, transfiguration, charms, astronomy, herbolgy, history of magick, divination. The list goes on, as Hermione Granger always manage to take more classes the was physically possible in the muggle world.

Harry Potter sat on his bed, in the small (but not tidy cupboard) bedroom in his uncle house in Surrey. It was the last week of the holidays, and his final year at Hogwarts. Soon he would be an _of age_ wizard ready to leave this horrid household behind forever.

He had just decided it was time to get some sleep, ready for they year ahead, when an brown owl flew at the window, pulling up to rest on the ledge outside. Harry jumped up ran over to the window, when he open it he noticed it was one of the schools owl's. Quickly he ripped open the letter and read .

_Mr Harry Potter_

_As part of your continued study of Sexual Education, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The seven and final year, will be covering parenting and family planning._

_You have been selected as part of the first group. There are to be groups of six students to take part in __a project,__at each interval._

_The students selected in your group are as follows;_

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Mr Ron Weasley_

_Miss Parvati Patel_

_Miss Lavender Brown_

_Mr Draco Malfoy_

_Mr Harry Potter_

_You will be assigned a partner within your group, with whom you will learn the joys and struggles of parenthood. __More information will be given to you after the first class of term._

_Thank you for your time, looking forward to starting the year._

_Sincerely, Madam Andromeda Tonks._

_'Parenting?'_ Harry thought to himself '_do we have take care of a child?'_ He decided it must be a new part of the class, because he didn't remember any of the other students having to take care of a child. '_Oh well' _he thought at least he'd have Ron and Hermione with him.

_A.N: Don't forget to review._


	2. Buzz Of Excitement

Chapter Two - **Buzz of Excitement.**

The following morning, Harry's mind was buzzing with thoughts, as he made his way towards platform nine and three quarters for his last ever year at Hogwarts, in the the cold London station, this September first.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him on the Hogwarts Express. They too were lost in thought about the year ahead, having just talked themselves into thought, about the letter they all had received the night before.

"Hey ya, Harry" Ron greeted him with a big smile plastered on his freckled face, after entering their usual carriage. "Hi, Ron, Hermione" Harry smiled at his two best friends taking his seat for the long train ride to Hogsmead station

"So, what you think, about sex ed, this year?" Harry asked looking a Ron then Hermione in turn. " I'm not sure what i think, seems fine to me" Hermione muttered over her seventh year transfiguration book " apart from, Malfoy why he is in our group I'll never know!" Ron looked confused as to why the Slytherin would be in their group. " I'll bet, just to torture us!" he claimed

xxx

The first class of the year, being transfiguration, was boring hell, as most of the students were buzzing with excitement about the newest trial with the sex education class. Not all the seventh year students were doing the course, a few from each house. So when the class ended, the students in the sex ed class, couldn't have moved faster from the room, and down the halls to stand outside the fourth floor room in which the would, learn of the year ahead.

"Ok, you are all probley wondering what this years class will bring." Andromeda Tonks, said calmly but with a warm smile on her face. "well... you will be split in to partners of a boy and a girl, with in your groups of six, the choses have been made randomly and you will be spending this year as parents!'' Shock and some outrage ensued. When calm was finally restored the professor could continue to explain.

"Each couple, shall receive a _Doll, _this is a very life like, simulation of pregnancy, birth and the first two years of raising a child as your own. That child will age a year, each month. At the end of this period of two months the _Doll _will turn into a golden, sliver or bronze trophy to show you have completed this section of the course, and depending on how well you understand the child needs and if you have raised the child well" Professor Tonks stopped to take a breath and watched the students looking at her.

"Ladies..." she continued " You shall receive pregnancy spell, from me after we have named your partner with your group. This spell will simulate pregnancy, and birth within a week, and gentlemen you will be expected you care for and support your partner during this period" she explained

"And, so the rest of the group, will be doing the research required for the second part of this course, and that is the study of child development and needs during early childhood. And the pressures and responsibilities, having a child, places on the parents, families and communinity"

_A.N: Please Review!!_


	3. It All Start's

Chapter Three - **It All Starts**

_Monday_ – The process of the spell is to first chose the father. The name, randomly chosen out of a hat. A drop of blood each from of the couple, it placed on the tip of the wand and

"Pregnito" Professor Tonks said firmly pointing her wand her first Hermione, with a disgruntled, Draco sucking on is finger and looking at the Professor with a mixture of hate and fear.

Next Parvati, stepped forward with a unsure look on her face and pulled a name from the hat. "No!..." she demanded "...that has to be a mistake!" quickly she handed the paper to the professor, who smiled. "I'm afraid it is so, Miss Patel" then looking over at the boys she said "Ronald, will you please come up and stand next to your partner" a deep throated shallow was heard before he stop beside her.

Lavender Brown breathed a sigh of relief and moved up take her turn. As of course she would only have Harry Potter. Putting her hand in to the hat which clamped around her arm so there was no way any of them could have seen the piece of parchment. She opened the page, read the name Harry Potter. Smiling she held out her hand for Harry, they both stepped up to the professor and received a pick on the finger and the spell.

"Right, thank you ladies, gentlemen, your group, may leave this class as I'm sure you will have lots to prepare for, you will find the your belongings have been moved to a wing in the west tower, in which you will be staying, while you complete your course. Your password is _epidural" _

xxx

Sure enough, their chambers, well decorated with lovely soft colours, one would think to find in a nursery. Baby pink and blue coated the walls. The room they walked into was the common room, rocking chairs and stacks of cloth nappies filled the room, along with couches, and rows of books about the subject. Which of course Hermione was very interested in.

"Hey! Look!" Ron's voice was heard from the what must be the bedrooms. Everybody bustled forward, walking into a large circular with six neatly made beds. Each head bored, read a name of a student. Room in between the bed indicated where cribs where to be placed, in between each couples beds.

A bold lettered sign, had been stuck to the wall opposite the doorway that read;

**No Monkey Business!**

**We will know!**

''eek, how will they know?'' Lavender swallowed, sliding on to the bed marked out as hers. Following suit Parvati lay back on the comfortable bed with her name printed in black above her head. Draco huffed at the _cute_ room and marched back into the common, sitting heavily down on one of the dark armchairs and folded his arms.

"Its lovingly" Hermione smiled as she past him, with Harry and picked up the book she had pulled from the bookcase near a window with a view, of the grounds of Hogwarts.

_A.N: Please Review!! Next Chap soon. :-)_


End file.
